Her last Breath
by rockqween
Summary: Sequel to" The Doctors Gift" Donna Noble is living a normal life with kids and a husband. The Doctor is still travailing the universe, until there life's cross paths once again. In the most horrible way possible.


AN- _I know some of you may hate me for the ending but I felt that killing her when she is old would be to boring and it has been done. I feel that she needed to go out with a bang and show the carring Donna we all know and love. You may also notice that I have given hint's to previous episodes as I think Donna wouldn't truly forget the Doctor and her old life. It would creep into her new life with out her knowing what it means. A bit like when the doctor was turned human._

_I will stop babbling now, I present to you the sequel to "The Doctors gift". "Her last breath". Please review would love to know what all of you think thanks!!_

Donna slept and in her dreams a strange blue box weaved in and out of them. A man in a blue suit stood tall,his face could not be seen through the flames and his voice could not be heard either through the strangled cry of a grieving mother but she knew he was of some importance.

The dream then faded away as Donna was awoken by her alarm clock. She rolled over and slapped it hard. Her husband who was laying next to her began to stir while their six year old daughter slept peaceful in-between them. Rose had came running in at two in the morning crying her eyes out over a nightmare, Lee had sleepily told her to come and rest with them while Donna tried to comfort her daughter with stories of a man who had no name. That's all they were to her just story's something Donna had read in the newspaper about a guy who always appeared when there was trouble. She didn't believe any of it of course, one man saving the world what rubbish but it entertained her daughter and that was all that mattered.

Donna watched her husband sleep, she remembered the first day they met it was almost 10 years ago. He had bumped into her and spilt a whole cup of coffee on her very expensive blouse but he had made it up to her with dinner. That date was magical they had danced and danced all night. A mere eight months later Lee had proposed. Donna had shouted the whole restaurant down with her answer. Her mum had told her she was rushing into it but she didn't care, never in her life had Donna felt so happy. Three years later they were blessed with twins, a girl and a boy.

Even now she still gets goose bumps when Lee touches her. The Alarm buzzed again and Lee slowly opened his eyes. He reached over to his wife and stroked her hair.

Donna smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning Sweetie" Donna said softly.

Lee grinned happily and watched Donna get out of bed.

" We Should wake Rose up soon and get her ready for school, I'll go wake John up" Donna said leaving the room.

Donna walked into her sons room on the walls there were spaceships and multi-coloured aliens. The ceiling was covered with planets of all shapes and sizes. Thirteen planets to be exact. Donna smiled, her gaze then fell to a brown haired boy who was fast asleep in his bed which was in the shape of a spaceship. She walked to the curtains and pulled them apart. A flood of light came bellowing in. John opened his eyes and then closed them tightly. He moaned and turned over.

"Come on, Lazy bones up you get" Donna said walking over to him.

"Mummy I don't want to go to school" he said yawning.

" Your going Mr, so get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs"she said leaving the bedroom.

Donna walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she began making the kids pack lunches.

Ten minutes later the sound of her kids voices echoed into the kitchen through the hallway.

Rose, John and her husband fell into the room laughing.

Rose ran around the kitchen table squealing her long red hair fanned out behind . Lee grabbed John around the waist, picked him up and then tossed him over his shoulder.

"I've got you now!" Lee laughed as he tickled his son.

Rose ran towards her mum and hid behind her legs. Donna picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"And now I have you!" she said laughing

"That's unfair"Rose protested clearly thinking she had won the game.

" Ah my little one that is how life is" she said placing her child back down and continued with making the breakfast.

Donna walked down the street with her two kids. Rose skipped in front of them while John held onto her hand. The school that her two children belonged to wasn't that far. On a normal day Donna would drop them off by car but as it was such a nice day she thought that it was good to walk for a change. She didn't need to be in work till later so that was an added bonus.

" Don't go to far sweetie, stay in front of me" Donna called out to Rose who was drifting a little to far for her liking.

Rose slowed down and began to skip by her mothers side.

_Much better _Donna thought.

Rose looked across the road and she noticed something. Her eyes lit up with sheer joy and her mouth dropped open. She then began to drag at her mothers sleeve.

"Mummy, Mummy the blue box its across the road! Like the one in your story!" she squealed with excitement.

Rose couldn't keep her happiness or curiosity in any more, before Donna could reacted Rose ran out into the road.

Donna felt as if time had stopped when she heard what her daughter had said. She was confused until she looked across the road. There she saw a blue police box and outside of it stood a man and a women before she could process what she had just seen Donna felt her daughter brush past her.

"ROSE!" she screamed out as she try to keep a hold of her other child.

A Car speeded around the corner the man who was driving didn't notice the little girl.

Donna didn't have any time to think she ran out into the road and shoved her daughter out of the away. Rose fell onto the other side of the pavement unharmed.

The man tried to stop his car but couldn't break in time.

Donna's body hit the bonnet and bounced off.

"MUM!" John screamed falling to the floor wailing.

The Doctor sat in the Tardis reading whilst the ship drifted through space. He turned another page and continued reading his book, sighing or laughing here or there.

Jenny walked into the control room she looked down at her father and smiled.

He had lost so much over the years yet nothing had changed, he was still the same man who would risk everything (including his own life) to save the fate of any race or world.

"Good book Dad?" she asked.

" Very good, Terry Pachet is a brilliant writer. Can always have me in stitches" The Doctor said grinning.

The Tardis then gave a violent shake sending the Doctor and Jenny flying across the deck.

"What's going on?" Jenny said as she tried to get back up.

"Someone or something is pulling us to them but it cant be. The only other person who has done that was, you?" the Doctor said trying to think who it could be. The Tardis almost never just goes with out someone flying her except when his daughter had called out for help but that was because she was part of him it identified her as a time lord.

"Well there is only one way to find out" The Doctor said excited. He ran to the controls and checked the screen they were going to earth. London to be precise.

Jenny joined her dad who was running around making sure everything was running smoothly.

The Tardis had finely came to a crashing halt. The Doctor and Jenny stood by the doors wondering who had brought them here and why.

"shale we?" Jenny said opening the doors, a cool breeze swept past her face.

They came out of the Tardis and onto a side ally. A clear view could be seen of a road and some shops.

Then the Doctor saw it a little red haired girl run out into the road completely unaware of the danger that lurks around the corner. He and Jenny began to run but couldn't get there in time. Her mother ran out into the road and pushed the little girl out of the way but she herself was to slow.

The Doctor got a glimpse of her face before her body tumbled over the car and onto the floor.

"Donna!" he gasped.

He looked over and saw a boy screaming for help.

Silent tears streaked down Jenny's face.

"Jenny go see if the girl is all right, then go get the other child and get some help" the Doctor said walking slowly into the road.

He had never dreamed that it would be like this, the day he would see Donna Noble again was meant to be when she was old and on her death bed.

_Not like this _the Doctor thought.

He knelt down by her side and took Donna's hand, it felt slightly cold as if the life was all ready draining from her. She suffered a blow to the head and a few broken bones. The Doctor knew there was internal bleeding and that she would die before an ambulance could get here. But none of it matter he was here by her side again like those many years before.

Donna's eyes opened, she raised her hand ever so slowly and touched his face.

"Doctor?" she whispered as the memory of him rushed into her head.

"Donna Noble" he replayed trying not to cry.

"You left me, why did you leave me?" she said coughing.

" You were going to die, I was trying to protect you."The Doctor explained.

" My little girl, is she all right?" Donna asked Just realising then what had happen.

"She fine, Jenny is looking after her. You Lived Donna had Kids, a life! " The Doctor said proudly.

"Jenny?" she asked shocked "She's alive you found her? Wait my husband he comes from the future. How?"

Donna didn't understand, she could think straight long forgotten memory flashed past her mind.

Everything was a jumble, a huge mess. Her head was pounding and she found it increasingly more harder to breath as every seconded passed. She was dieing, it was as simple as that but she didn't care. Donna Noble had her memory's back. The Ood, visiting other world, how she had met the Doctor and most of all how she saved the whole entire universe .

"I've missed You Doctor, I don't think I ever fully forgot you Space boy" she said slowly.

" I've missed you too" he said squeezing her hand.

" Tell-Tell them I Lo" Donna stopped. She took her last breath and closed her eyes, Donna was dead. The doctor felt her limp hand in his. Tears stained his face and noise.

"Good bye old friend" he said placing a kiss on top of her forehead.

An ambulance turned around the corner and stopped. Paramedics rushed over to them and asked if he could step back. They tried to resuscitate her but failed.

" I'm sorry for you loss. Are you her husband?" one of Paramedics came up to him and asked.

"No, Just a friend"he replied.

Donna body was wheeled into the ambulance where it would be then taken to hospital to be pronounced dead.

The Doctor watched as the ambulance drove off. He walked back over to Jenny where she held Donna's two children closely trying to calm them down.

He smiled and asked them there names.

"John and Rose, I Had a friend who went by that name. Come, I'll take you back to your dad" he said placeing an arm around his daughter.

The Doctor stood inside his Tardis thinking about Donna and all the adventures they have had. He always hoped that Donna had made the most of her life and she did, two beautifully children and a devoted husband. Everything she had ever wanted, to bad it did not last as long as he had hoped for her. The look on Lee's face when he had delivered his children and the bad news had almost broke both of his hearts.

"Why do the ones I Love still die around me?" the Doctor said to himself.

"No, they don't," Jenny said walking in. "You still have me, and You no what? You're never getting rid of me, Dad. "

"Glad to hear" The Doctor said smiling.

The End


End file.
